


Raw Food Diet (생식)

by dorable (soursweetmusic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 300회 에피소드, Angst, Dark, Eating Disorders, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Food Issues, Kale!SAm, M/M, Porn, Scars, Self-Harm, felon!Dean, 다크, 번역픽, 범죄자딘, 상처, 수위물, 슈내, 슈퍼내추럴, 식이 장애, 앵슷, 음식 문제, 자해, 케일샘
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursweetmusic/pseuds/dorable
Summary: *원작자 요약샘은 오늘 소화해야 할 일정이 하나 더 있다. 이 약속은 그의 일기에 기록되어 있는 것이 아니다. 로펌의 모두가 접속할 수 있는 공공 달력에도, 혹은 그의 휴대폰에 있는 사적인 달력에도, 이 만남에 대한 내용은 올라와 있지 않다.





	Raw Food Diet (생식)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raw Food Diet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774765) by [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus). 

> *원작자 노트  
케일샘, 내가 그대를 얼마나 사랑하는지? 어디 한 번 헤아려 봅시다... (이 글은 저의 슈퍼내추럴 킹크 빙고 카드(SPN Kink Bingo Card)의 “다크 픽(Dark Fic)” 부문으로 쓰였습니다.)  
(제가 이 글을 올리기 전에 미리 읽어 주고, 글을 다듬고 수정하는 데 도움이 되는 제안을 많이 남겨 주었던 BlindSwanDive와 road_rhythm에게 감사 또 감사함)

* * *

* This is a translation of “Raw Food Diet” by themegalosaurus. *

이 글은 themegalosaurus님의 케일샘x범죄자딘 윈세스트픽 “Raw Food Diet”의 번역입니다.

원문은 이 링크에서 보실 수 있습니다. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774765

성인물이며 식이 장애, 자해 강박, 근친간 성관계에 대한 묘사가 나오니 주의를 요합니다. 어두운 내용입니다.

한국어 번역: dorable (@ soursweetmusic)

* * *

샘은 지하 주차장을 통해 건물을 떠난다. 밤 9시인데도 야구 모자를 푹 눌러쓰고 짙은 선글라스를 낀 차림인 그는, 자신이 소유한 프리우스 대신 회사 명의로 되어 있는 업무용 프리우스 중 하나에 올라탄다. 2시간 전에 그의 개인 비서는 이미 퇴근시켰다.

“난 내 자리에 좀 더 있다 갈게. 서류 잔업이 남아서.”

그것은 사실이 아니다. 샘은 오늘 소화해야 할 일정이 하나 더 있다. 이 약속은 그의 일기에 기록되어 있는 것이 아니다. 로펌의 모두가 접속할 수 있는 공공 달력에도, 혹은 그의 휴대폰에 있는 사적인 달력에도, 이 만남에 대한 내용은 올라와 있지 않다. 그건 지금 그가 도시 외곽에 있는 어느 공터에 조심스럽게 차를 대고, 거기 미리 주차되어 있던 어느 낡아빠진 트럭으로 갈아타는 것과 같은 이유다. 그는 지금 자신의 행위에 그럴 만한 가치가 있기를 바란다. 이 차의 주행 마일리지는 끔찍한 상태다. 그가 이 트럭을 타고 실제 의미가 있을 만큼 먼 거리를 갈 일은 없지만, 이 고행의 질량을 재며 계속 초조해지는 마음을 다잡을 수가 없다.

I-57번 도로를 타고 내려오다 몇 번째 출구쯤에 있는 어느 드라이브 스루 햄버거 가게로 차를 몰아 들어가며, 샘은 야구 모자를 더 깊이 눌러 쓰며 얼굴을 가린다. 그는 모든 옵션을 추가한 더블 치즈버거 세트 2개와 초콜릿 밀크셰이크를 주문한다. 저지방 두유 베이스가 아니라 실제 우유가 들어간 걸로. 그가 이 짓거리를 하다 언젠가 결국 들켜 버리는 날이 온다면 과연 어떤 꼴로 사태가 폭로될지 그는 꽤 정확하게 확신한다. 뉴스와 신문의 1면을 장식할 헤드라인을 상상하는 것도 그리 어렵지 않다.

**‘청정식을 고수하던 변호사의 더러운 비밀이 밝혀지다’ **

**‘테드 강연 경력의 유명 사기꾼 힙스터, 그 폭식의 현장’**

그가 금방 고속도로로 다시 진입하면서, 음식물을 담은 봉투에서 새어나온 기름기가 조수석의 얼룩진 시트 위로 진득하게 스며든다. 2.5km 정도 운전해 간 끝에 그는 어느 싸구려 모텔의 어둑한 주차장에 트럭을 댄다. ‘멀린스 캐슬 MERLIN’S CASTLE’이라는 네온사인이 정신 나간 듯 번쩍대며, 빛바랜 푸른 가운 차림의 마법사 그림이 그 옆에 함께 빛나고 있다. 샘은 선불충전식 일회용 휴대폰 화면을 확인한다. 203호.

샘은 문을 3번 빠르게, 그리고 2번 천천히 노크한다. 그러나 문은 그 즉시 열리지 않는다. 가구의 위치를 바꾸느라 의자 다리 같은 것이 바닥에 살며시 끌리는 소리가 방 안쪽에서 들려온다. 그리고 긴 침묵이 이어진다. 샘은 문 중앙에 난 구멍 맞은편의 눈동자가 그를 샅샅이 살펴보고 있다는 것을 거의 물리적으로 체감할 수 있다.

마침내 샘이 간신히 통과할 수 있을 정도의 틈새로만 문이 살짝 열린다. 딘이 샘의 손에 들려 있던 종이봉투들을 휙 낚아채어 첫 번째 봉투에서 치즈버거를 움켜쥐고 나머지 것들을 침대 위에 줄줄이 던져 놓는 동안 샘은 아직도 쭈뼛거리며 방 문간에 서 있다. 딘은 자리에 앉기도 전에 손안에 쥔 버거를 맹렬히 깨문다.

“넌 안 먹냐?”

그는 입 안 가득 음식물을 우적우적 씹으며 말한다. 샘은 몸서리가 쳐지는 것을 꾹 참는다. 그는 지난 5년 동안 육류에는 손도 대지 않았다. 마지막으로 가공 탄수화물을 먹었던 게 언제였는지도 기억이 나지 않는다. 그 생각만으로도 벌써 목 뒤쪽이 신물로 막혀 오는 느낌이다.

“다 형 거야.”

샘이 말한다. 딘이 입에 든 음식물을 꿀꺽 삼키고 얕게 기침을 한다.

“잘 됐네.”

그는 침대 위에 앉아서 감자튀김을 먹어치우기 시작한다. 음식을 씹는 사이마다 요란한 빨대 소리를 내며 밀크셰이크도 쭉쭉 들이킨다.

샘은 창문 옆 테이블에 있는 초록색 플라스틱 의자에 걸터앉는다. 의자는 다리 하나가 나머지보다 조금 짧아서 불안정하게 뒤뚱거린다. 그는 거기 앉아서 형을 바라본다.

딘은 찌들고 거칠어 보인다. FBI가 돌리고 있는 그 사진 ― 지난 10년간 TV와 인터넷에 뿌려져 왔던 그것 ― 은 이제 한참 시대에 뒤떨어진 것이 되었다. 그 사진 속에서, 딘은 여전히 어리다. 그가 일부러 지어 보이는 바보 같은 표정이 그의 광대뼈를 도드라지게 한다. 카메라 렌즈를 향해 잔뜩 우스꽝스럽게 입술을 내밀고 있을 때 그는 자신의 그 사진이 미국 전역에 퍼질 거라고는 상상도 하지 못했을 것이다. 지금 딘의 눈가에 잡힌 주름에선 세월이 엿보이고, 얼굴의 골격은 더욱 깊게 패여 있다. 그는 문제없이 잘 지낸다고 하지만 말도 안 되는 헛소리다. 아무리 딘이라도 어지간히 엄청나게 굶주리고 있었던 게 아니라면, 이렇게 음식에 환장한 듯 게걸스럽게 먹어대지도 않을 것이다.

그뿐이 아니다. 눈에 꽤 거슬리는 상처 자국이 그의 왼쪽 뺨을 비스듬하게 가로지르며 나 있다. 콧대 위쪽에서부터 시작된 상처가 눈언저리와 어찌나 가까운지, 샘은 그 상처를 바라볼 때마다 실제로 어떤 일이 벌어질 뻔했던 건지 눈앞에 생생히 그려 볼 수 있는 것만 같았다. 아슬아슬하게 미끄러진 괴물의 발톱이 한 치만 옆으로 향했어도 딘은 그의 눈을 잃었을 것이다. 어쩌면 그게 더 좋았을 수도 있다. 그러면 더 이상 헌팅은 하지 못했을 테니까. 그런 방법 말고는 다른 어떤 걸로도 딘을 막을 순 없다는 걸 하느님도 알겠지. 얼굴에 난 상처는 그저 시작일 뿐이다. 그의 옷 아래에는 ―

“내 얼굴 구멍 뚫리겠다. 돈 내고 쳐다보던가.”

샘은 황급히 시선을 거둔다. 그래봤자 별 도움은 되지 않는다. 어쨌든 딘은 어디에나 있으니까. 방 안에는 씻지 않은 그의 냄새가 가득했다. 옆 침대에 한 무더기 쌓여 있는 총기들의 철 냄새와 바닥 중앙에 아무렇게나 벗어진 부츠도. 비어가는 컵 바닥에 고인 밀크셰이크를 그가 힘차게 빨아 당기는 소리, 입안의 침이 연신 공허하게 꿀꺽이는 소리, 그가 자신의 손가락을 핥을 때마다 쩟 쩟 쩟 하고 기름에 전 입술 사이에서 새어나오는 소리까지.

샘의 정돈된 삶에서 지금 이보다 더 멀리 떨어져 있는 순간은 없을 것이다. 그의 펜트하우스 아파트는 천장, 벽, 바닥에 이르기까지 모든 면이 회색조의 단색들, 반짝이는 강철과 유리로만 세공되어 있다. 그는 모든 방마다 특별 주문 제작한 수납장을 만들어 두었다. 모든 것들은 있어야 할 공간에 있었다. 냉장고 안에는 녹색 채소가 들어 있고, 주방 조리대 위에는 믹서기가 하나 놓여 있다. 오렌지들이 정갈하게 담긴 그릇도 하나 있었지만, 사실 그건 거의 장식용이었다.

그러나 지금 이건 ― 그가 오래 전에 두고 떠나온 것 ― 완전한 엉망진창이다. 지저분하고, 폭력적이고, 위험하고, 도무지 예측할 수 없는 것들. 샘은 이제 예측할 수 없는 것들을 아예 시작도 하지 않는다. 그는 모든 것들을 꼼꼼하게 정리한 채로 유지한다. 그는 삶을 완전히 통제하고 있다.

“야, 새미.”

딘이 샘의 가랑이 사이 어딘가에서 은근한 목소리로 말한다. 샘이 화들짝 몸을 떨자 그의 아래에서 뒤뚱대며 흔들리는 의자가 불안하게 삐걱댄다. 어느새 샘의 벌린 다리 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 있는 딘이 씩 웃음을 흘린다. 길게 벌어진 입술 가장자리에 드러난 이 하나가 살짝 깨져 있다.

무심코 샘은 그 상처에 손을 뻗는다. 입안까지 들어온 샘의 검지 주위로 입술을 오므리며 딘은 샘의 눈에 고정된 시선을 떼지 않는다. 그의 혀는 따뜻하고 축축하다. 샘은 손가락 관절에 닿는 딘의 부서진 이 끝을 느낀다.

“형 이거…….”

딘이 뽁 하는 소리와 함께 샘의 손가락을 입안에서 빼낸다.

“이거 뭐, 어쩌라고? 이를 빼라고? 크라운 덮어씌울 돈 같은 거 없어.”

그는 입을 열고 뾰족하게 힘을 준 혀끝으로 깨어져 나간 치아의 에나멜 위를 더듬는다.

“헌터들이 갈 만한 치과 의사들이 별로 많은 것도 아니거든.”

그는 잠시 뭔가를 생각해 보는 눈빛으로 샘을 쳐다본다.

“어쩌면 네가 대신 빼 줄 수도 있겠지. 내 차 트렁크에 가면 펜치 있는데.”

샘의 뺨이 붉게 타올랐다.

“못해, 절대.”

딘은 어깨를 들썩였다. 그는 샘의 허벅지 안쪽으로 손바닥을 밀어 넣는다.

“좋을 대로.”

샘의 바지는 700달러가 넘는다. 딘의 티셔츠는 뒷목 라인 근처 어깨 부분에 해진 구멍이 나 있다. 주근깨가 난 딘의 등 피부가 그 구멍 틈으로 비쳐 보인다.

자신의 두개골 내부 어느 한 공간에 굳어 있는 느낌으로, 샘은 딘이 자신의 바지 지퍼를 내리는 것을 조용히 바라본다. 딘은 샘의 넓적다리 아래로 바지를 벗겨 내린다. 그의 엄숙한 북유럽제 속옷 안에서 샘은 단단히 발기되어 있다. 그 앞에서 딘은 그가 피자, 치킨 윙, 파이를 앞에 두었을 때 샘이 종종 들어본 적이 있는, 들뜬 기대감을 표현하는 바로 그 소리를 낸다. 침으로 가득 젖은 입을, 딘은 속옷 천 안쪽에서 솟아오른 샘의 페니스 위에 빈틈없이 맞춘다. 그는 입안을 한껏 조이며 샘을 빨아들이기 시작한다. 형 쪽으로 몸을 웅크리며 그만 굴복해 버리지 않도록 온 몸에 힘을 주고 버티느라, 샘의 몸에 있는 모든 근육은 단단히 경직된다.

포마이카 테이블 윗면 가장자리는 딱딱한 금속 재질의 테두리로 마감되어 있다. 샘은 그의 왼쪽 엄지의 부드러운 지문 부분을 그 금속의 튀어나온 부분에다 대고 세게 누른다. 저릿한 아픔이 느껴질 때까지 누르고 또 누른다. 딘은 샘의 신축성 있는 속옷 밴드 아래로 그의 손가락 끝을 집어넣는다. 그의 손톱 아래에는 흙먼지가 끼어 있었다. 샘의 성기를 밖으로 꺼내며 딘의 검지 뒤쪽이 단단한 기둥을 쓸어내리자 샘은 등골에 불꽃이 튀는 느낌이 들었다.

앞쪽으로 몸을 기울인 딘이 그의 입 안에 샘의 좆을 한껏 담기 전까지, 샘에게 주어지는 사전 준비란 고작 그 정도였다. 샘은 숨이 막힌 것처럼 끙끙대는 신음을 크게 내지 않고는 참을 수가 없다. 그의 좆을 빨고 있는 채로 딘이 소리 없이 웃자 샘의 골반 전체에 진동이 퍼져 나간다. 딘의 눈은 이제 감겨 있다. 아래로 내리깐 형의 속눈썹이 뺨 위쪽에 어두운 그늘을 만들었다. 딘의 혀가 샘의 자지 아래쪽을 부드럽게 마사지하듯 문질렀고 샘이 할 수 있는 것은 어떻게든 이 순간의 자신을 통제할 수 있는 지점을 찾는 것뿐이다. 샘은 왼쪽 손을 주먹으로 말아 쥐고 테이블의 금속 테두리에다 엄지를 깊이 짓누른다. 그가 숨을 참을 때마다 흉곽의 근육이 갈비뼈를 단단히 잡아당기는 것을 느낀다. 뜨거운 쾌락의 물결이 연이어 그를 통과하고, 그를 가로질러 스쳐 간다. 그의 온몸이 산산이 부서져 내리고 마는 것 같다. 샘은 눈을 감는다. 그의 눈꺼풀 뒤쪽에서 까맣고 노란 점들이 어지러운 나비 떼처럼 춤춘다.

문득 그의 좆 위에 닿는 공기가 차갑게 느껴진다. 그는 눈을 뜨고 딘이 자신을 심각하게 올려다보는 것을 깨닫는다. 딘의 이마에는 한 줄기 찌푸린 주름이 져 있다.

“숨을 쉬어야지, 새미.”

샘은 형의 말대로 한다. 길고 거친 호흡이 쭉 풀려나오고 나자 이어서 띄엄띄엄 벌컥대는 숨이 연신 차오른다. 딘은 그의 호흡이 정상적인 리듬을 되찾을 때까지 그를 지켜본다. 그는 테이블 위에 놓여 있던 샘의 손을 잡아든다. 샘의 엄지에서 피가 흐르고 있다. 튀어나온 금속 테두리에 깊게도 찔려 들어간 탓이다.

“이러면서 너는 내가 미친놈이라 생각하지.”

메스꺼움의 물결이 샘의 배 안쪽에서 끓어오른다. 그는 지금 이런 대화를 나누고 싶지 않다. 샘은 자리에서 일어난다. 벗겨진 바지 자락이 그의 발목까지 흘러내린 탓에 잠시 옷에 걸려 휘청거리다, 그는 발을 딛고 거기서 빠져나와 바닥에 웅크려 있는 딘도 일으켜 세운다. 마주 선 그들의 눈이 서로를 응시한다. 딘에게서는 야생의 향취가 물씬 풍긴다. 땀과 피가 뒤섞인 축축한 냄새.

딘의 눈에는 경계심이 어려 있지만 그의 턱은 살짝 벌어진 그대로다. 샘은 그에게 키스한다. 그의 형의 입 안에 아직 고여 있는 그 자신의 씁쓸한 맛에 정신없이 입을 맞춘다. 그는 그 아래 은은히 맴도는 것들, 즉 어떤 괴물에게든 먼저 당하지 않는다면 결국에는 언젠가 딘의 사망 원인이 될 그 기름지고 짭조름하고 톡 쏘는 그 모든 정크 푸드를 합쳐놓은 맛보다, 그 시큼한 정액의 맛을 더 좋아한다. 샘은 딘의 티셔츠 자락을 잡아당기고, 딘은 그 동작의 의미를 알아차린다. 딘이 티셔츠를 머리 위로 벗어던지자 점점 늘어나는 상처들이 모여 얼룩덜룩한 조각보처럼 보이는 몸이 드러난다.

샘은 딘의 허리 아래쪽으로 손가락을 뻗어, 무엇인가에 깨물린 자국을 쓰다듬어 본다. 커다란 잇자국이다. 끔찍하군. 딘이 샘의 손을 찰싹 때려 그의 손가락을 거두게 한다. 그는 한 발짝 물러나 바지의 단추를 푼다.

“우리 이거 하는 거야?”

딘이 묻는다. 샘은 그의 검정 캐시미어 스웨터를 머리 위로 잡아당겨 벗고, 양말도 벗는다. 물론 그들은 그걸 할 거다.

그는 딘의 가슴을 살짝 밀치고 딘은 순순히 뒤쪽의 침대로 쓰러진다. 침대 위 여기저기 널려 있던 갈색 봉투와 소스가 묻은 두꺼운 종이 곽들이 풀썩인다. 딘은 다리를 벌리고, 얼룩진 싸구려 모텔 담요 위에서 엉덩이를 바르작댄다.

“네가 준비됐으면 해.”

침대 위에는 딘이 방금 내려놓은 작은 플라스틱 병에 담긴 윤활제가 있다. 딘의 손가락에서 묻어나온 액 때문에 여전히 겉면은 끈적거린다. 샘은 그 병을 손바닥에 쥐어짠다. 조금 전 딘이 마지막 한 방울 남은 밀크셰이크 컵을 빨아들일 때처럼, 공허하게 꾸르륵대는 소리를 내며 병이 비워진다. 이 정도면 됐겠지. 자신의 성기 위에 그 끈적이는 액체를 대충 문지르고 나서 앞쪽으로 몸을 구부리는데 딘이 가로막는다.

“어, 잠깐. 샘.”

딘이 더듬거리며 말한다.

“콘돔 없으면, 사랑도 못 하지.”

그는 어딘가 어색하고 자신 없는 미소를 지으며 한쪽 입 꼬리를 비틀어 보인다.

“네가 어디서 누구랑 하고 다녔는지 난 알 길이 없잖아.”

샘은 굴욕감에 정신이 나갈 것 같다. 대체 무슨 생각이었지? 하긴 생각이란 거 자체를 아예 하지 않고 있었던 거지, 그치. 나는 그저 ― 그리고 메스꺼움이 넘실대는 물결이 다시 그를 덮친다. 그는 딘에게서 몸을 돌리고, 무릎을 꿇고 쓰러지듯이 엎드린 채 그의 구겨진 바지 주머니에 넣어 왔던 콘돔을 정신없이 뒤져 찾는다.

마침내 그가 그것을 찾았을 때, 샘의 손이 너무 심하게 떨려서 그는 밀봉된 포장을 찢어 열 수가 없다. 볼품없이 바닥에 쪼그리고 앉은 자세로, 그는 입속으로 자신을 향한 거친 욕설을 퍼부으며 절대 찢어지지 않는 은박지의 한쪽 끝을 부질없이 잡아당긴다. 부들부들 떨리는 그의 손 위를 딘의 손이 다가와 덮는다. 날랜 손가락이 그가 단단히 움켜쥔 콘돔 포장지를 비틀어 연다.

“내가 할게.”

그들은 침대 끝자리에 함께 앉았고 딘은 샘의 좆 위로 콘돔을 살살 밀어내리며 씌운다. 콘돔을 다 씌우고 나자 그는 샘의 성기를 잡고 한두 차례 흔들어 주었다. 그 느낌이 좋긴 했지만 샘은 혼란스러운 기분이 든다. 나 콘돔 없이 할 생각이었어? 존나 좆되려고 환장했나. 그리고 딘의 말은 틀렸다. 샘은 다른 사람과 아예 한 적이 없다. 이제는 데이트 상대를 두지 않는 수준을 넘어서서, 그는 수음조차 거의 하지 않는다. 왜냐하면 그건 별로 가치 있는 거래처럼 느껴지지도 않았으니까. 고작 몇 분의 쾌락을 위해 꼬박 하루 이상의 시간을 강박적인 자기혐오에 빠져 있어야 한다는 게. 그러나 딘은 하룻밤 뒹구는 상대를 고르는 데 있어서 결코 까다롭게 굴지 않았고 샘은 그 사실을 안다. 샘은 실제로 상황이 어떻게 돌아가고 있는 건지 생각보다 더 잘 알고 있다.

딘은 헛기침을 하며 목을 가다듬고 다시 침대 위로 웅크려 올라간다. 그가 다리를 옆으로 벌리자 샘은... 자신의 마음 뒤편에서 끊임없이 들려오는 질책의 목소리, 죄책감, 수치심, 그리고 지금의 이 모든 상황에도 불구하고, 그저 그의 형 안에 들어가기를 바랄 뿐이다. 그는 이것 말고는 앞으로 그 어떤 것도 원하게 되지 않는 방식으로 형을 원한다.

“딘.”

샘은 거칠게 쉰 목소리로 딘의 이름을 부르며 형의 몸 위로 기어 올라간다. 그는 딘의 허리께를 손으로 붙들어 잡고, 그들의 살 아래 뼈들이 서로 부딪히는 것을 느낀다. 윤활제가 든 병이 숨에 받친 소리를 내며 최후의 미약한 몇 방울을 조급하게 토해 냈지만 그건 아무래도 상관없었다. 샘이 딘의 엉덩이 안으로 손가락을 살며시 집어넣었을 때, 딘은 그의 어깨를 덥석 움켜잡고 말한다.

“괜찮아, 샘. 난 진작 ― 난 준비됐으니까, 그냥 해.”

그는 준비되어 있군, 아마도. 샘은 굳이 확인하지 않는다. 딘의 구멍에다 자신의 좆을 나란히 맞추자마자 그는 부주의하고 성급하게 딘 안으로 와락 밀고 들어간다. 방 전체가 희미한 신기루처럼 녹아 버린다. 샘의 자지에 한꺼번에 몰려드는 이 뜨거운 압박감이 폐 속의 공기를 모조리 쥐어짜내는 것 같다. 샘의 뇌에 연결되어 있는 감각의 지각력이 최고로 높아지다 못해 어느 순간 차단되어 버린 느낌이다. 그의 무릎 아래 버석버석하게 닿는 담요의 까칠한 섬유 조직들, 딘의 등뼈에 튀어나온 옹이들을 안아 감싸고 있는 그의 손가락 끝, 딘의 얼굴과 가슴을 진하게 물들이는 핑크빛 홍조. 딘은 팔을 머리 위쪽으로 넘긴 채 몸을 최대한 느슨하게 풀어내며 샘을 받아들인다. 샘은 쉬지 않고 딘의 안쪽으로 자신을 밀어 넣고 또 밀어붙인다. 그가 지금 내고 있는 괴상한 신음 소리든, 허리를 흔들며 안으로 끊임없이 찔러대는 그 어떤 동작이든, 도저히 맨 정신으로 조절할 수 없다고 느낄 만큼 필사적으로 절박하게, 망각의 지점을 향해 그저 앞으로 달려 나간다. 그가 할 수만 있다면― 그가 그럴 수만 있다면―

“그래.”

딘이 속삭인다.

“해도 돼, 샘. 응, 괜찮다고.”

샘은 그제야 자신이 계속 중얼거리고 있던 말이 무엇인지 깨닫는다. “제발, 제발, 제발, 제발, 제발…….”

“제발.”

점점 빠르게 울부짖던 샘은 결국 마지막으로 전 우주를 향해 이 순간의 소유를 선언하듯 큰 소리로 말한다. 그가 가진 욕망의 물살 위에 표류하듯 그 자신을 내려놓는다. 그는 다시 앞으로 한 차례 힘 있게 돌진하고, 딘은 침대 위에 놓인 두 발을 밀어 평평하게 지탱하며 자신의 몸을 들어 올려 샘에게 꽉 맞닿게 한다. 한껏 힘이 들어간 둘의 몸이 서로와 빈틈없이 거세게 맞물렸고 그걸로 충분했다. 이걸로 가능했다. 그것은 샘을 숨 가쁘고 어지러운 절벽 끝까지 사정없이 밀어 넘겨서, 저 깊은 아래쪽으로 자유롭게 낙하하게 한다. 흐트러진 실처럼 풀어진 모습이 된 샘은 손을 뻗어 닿는 곳 어디든 딘의 몸을 어루만진다. 그의 손과 입술이 딘의 얼굴과, 턱과, 어깨와, 가슴을 온통 더듬는다. 그런 샘을 바라보는 딘의 눈동자가 사납고 어둡게 빛난다.

맹렬한 오르가즘의 감흥이 몸에서 빠져나가고 나자 샘은 갑자기 오싹해진다. 방 안을 충분히 덥히지 못하고 있는 난방이 새삼스럽게 느껴진다. 구름 위를 떠다니고 있는 듯하던 그 모든 관능적 감각의 거친 소용돌이들이 그의 내부로 다시 축약되어 들어오는 것 같았고, 그를 벌거벗고 위축된 상태로 남겨 두었다. 아귀가 잘 맞지 않는 창문에서 차가운 돌풍이 한 줄기 불어 들어와 그의 등에 소름이 돋게 한다.

샘은 정신을 가다듬어 보려고 애쓰며 천천히 눈을 깜박인다. 그는 눈을 한 차례 비비고 자신의 아래에 있는 형을 내려다본다. 딘은 외면하듯 시선을 돌리고, 샘은 한 줄기의 죄책감이 마음속에 파고드는 것을 깨닫는다. 사정하지 못한 딘의 좆이 아직도 단단히 발기된 채 그의 배 위로 솟아 있다. 그가 거기 손을 뻗자 딘이 흠칫 몸을 튼다. 샘이 말한다.

“내가…….”

딘은 굳은 표정으로 이를 앙다문다. 그의 경직된 맥박이 목덜미에서 뛰는 것이 보인다.

“신경 쓰지 마.”

“뭐?”

“내가 알아서 해.”

딘은 팔꿈치로 지탱해서 상체를 일으키고, 몸을 웅크려 샘 곁에서 멀어지더니 재빠르고 효율적인 동작으로 자신의 성기를 잡고 몇 차례 흔들며 자위한다. 눈을 아래로 내리깐 딘의 표정은 읽어낼 수 없이 딱딱하고 무감각해진다. 샘의 가슴 속에 뜨거운 수치심이 불꽃처럼 피어오른다.

딘이 낮은 신음을 내며 그 자신의 동그랗게 굽힌 손바닥 안에 정액을 토해내기까지는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않는다. 그는 잠시 손에 고인 것을 쳐다보더니 옆에 놓인 담요에 아무렇게나 그 희멀건 체액을 닦아낸다. 샘은 그 폴리가 섞인 싸구려 천에다 자신의 입술을 갖다 붙이고 싶은 강력한 욕구에 사로잡힌다. 딘의 정액과 그 모든 것들을, 이 침대가 그동안 지켜봐 왔을 그 모든 더러운 섹스가 누적된 더께까지 완전히 빨아들이고 싶다. 그는 그러길 원한다. 그는 자신의 두개골 뒤쪽에 와 닿는 딘의 손을 느끼기를 원한다. 그가 질식해 버릴 때까지 딘이 매트리스 위로 그를 세게 짓눌러 주기를 간절히 바란다.

“우리 끝났냐?”

딘이 말한다. 그는 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 그의 몸 위로 담요를 끌어당겨 허리둘레에 수건처럼 두른 채 선다.

“너는 얼른 돌아가서 해야 될 더 중요한 일들이 분명히 차고 넘치겠지.”

샘은 이 날카로운 일격을 천천히 흡수한다. 그는 바닥에 굴러다니는 옷들을 주섬주섬 집어 들기 시작한다. 바지 주머니에 든 지갑이 묵직하다.

“형 돈 좀 주고 갈게.”

그가 딘에게 말한다. 그는 오늘 밤의 이 약속과, 전화기에 남긴 메시지에서 샘에게 ‘먹을 것 사오는 거 잊지 마.’라고 말하던 딘의 말투를 떠올리면서 오늘 아침에 2,000달러의 현금을 미리 인출했었다.

그의 곁을 스치며 날아가는 플라스틱 의자가 뒤쪽 벽에 큰 소리를 내며 부딪치자 샘은 몸을 움찔한다. 바닥에 떨어진 의자의 좌석은 다리 부분과 분리되어 떨어져 나가 버렸다.

“좆 까.”

딘이 말한다.

“돈 필요하잖아.”

샘은 그 말을 하는 순간에 이미 후회한다.

“존나 열 뻗치게 하지 마.”

딘이 말한다. 그는 샘에게 한 걸음 다가와 그 자리에 멈춘다. 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥔 채, 그의 가슴이 아래위로 오르락내리락한다. 이럴 때 딘은 위험한 사람처럼 보인다. 이럴 때 그는... 아빠 같다.

“네가 이걸 뭐라고 생각하는지 난 모르겠다. 사실, 내가 확실히 말해 줄게. 이건 빌어먹을 변호사 비용을 지불하는 거랑 똑같은 거야, 샘. 그게 아닌 어떤 다른 거라고 너 자신에게 얘기하려 들지 마. 알았어? 루이지애나에서 내 꽁무니에 달라붙어 있던 경찰들을 떼어 준 게 누군지 정말 내가 모를 거라고 생각해? 그래, 좋아, 잘 했어, 매우 감사해. 그러니까 지금 내가 너한테 씨발 아주 좋은 시간 보내게 해 준 것 같거든. 나는 네 돈을 바라지 않아. 네 돈 필요 없어. 나는 괜찮아.”

샘은 조심스럽게 천천히, 숨을 들이쉬고, 내쉰다. 그는 자신의 숨결이 내는 소리에 집중하려고 애쓴다.

“알았어.”

샘은 조용히 다시 옷을 입는다.

샘이 방을 빠져나와 등 뒤로 문을 닫자마자 안에서 무엇인가를 부수는 소리가 들린다. 꽃병이나, 전등이나, 텔레비전 같은 것. 그리고 딘이 벽을 향해 냅다 주먹을 꽂는 소리도. 샘은 그 소음의 여파가 자신의 가슴 속에 미치는 것을 느낀다. 한 방 거세게 얻어맞은 징처럼 그의 늑골들이 진동한다. 그의 몸을 지탱해 주어야 할 무릎들이 그의 말을 듣지 않고 자꾸만 풀려 나간다. 외부 계단을 내려가는 동안 샘은 난간을 단단히 부여잡는다.

모텔 주차장에는 당연히 그 차가 자리 잡고 있다. 왜냐하면 딘은, 자신이 50개 주에서 수배자 명단에 오른 인물이든 말든 전혀 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보이는 무모하기 짝이 없는 바보 등신이니까. 최소한 번호판은 바꾸는 성의를 보이긴 했다. 샘은 새 번호를 폰에 기록한다. 몇 군데 조회를 돌려 보고, 만약 그래야 한다면 이 번호와 관련된 데이터 한두 지점을 바꿔 두는 것도 해가 되진 않을 것이다. 그는 모텔의 방 쪽을 슬쩍 뒤돌아보고 그가 타고 왔던 고물 트럭으로 건너가서, 오늘 아침 노트북 가방에 쑤셔 넣었던 슬림 짐_(*slim jim:열쇠 없이 자동차를 여는 데 쓰는 가늘고 길쭉한 금속 막대)_을 집어 들고 다시 임팔라로 되돌아온다. 샘은 아주 조심스럽게 조수석 문을 따고, (샘이 이 차에 무슨 짓이라도 했다간 딘이 그를 죽일지도 모른다.) 동그랗게 말아서 고무줄로 동여맨 지폐 다발을 앞좌석 앞 사물함 안에 넣어 둔다. 최악의 경우, 딘은 돈을 보자마자 바로 차창 밖으로 던져 버릴 것이다. 그러나 최선의 경우라면, 그것 덕분에 무리한 내기 당구를 치지 않아도 되고, 망쳐 버린 내기 끝에 흠씬 두들겨 맞아 또다시 턱이 깨지는 사태도 피할 수 있게 될 것이다. 다른 건 몰라도, 최소한 저 방을 망가뜨린 손해 배상금이라도 내려면 필요하겠지.

모텔 주차장을 빠져나온 지 얼마 되지도 않아 샘은 도로 곁에 트럭을 세우고 구토한다. 집에 도착했을 때 그는 45분 동안이나 샤워를 했다. 그러고 나서 그는 냉장고에 들어 있는 모든 것들을 싹 내다 버렸다.

* * *

4개월 반 만에 샘은 또 다른 메시지를 받는다.

**화이트 홀스 모텔, 왓세카. **

**먹을 것 들고 와.**

**Author's Note:**

> *원작자 노트  
샘의 공적 페르소나가 케일을 사랑하는 만큼, 저는 여러분이 남겨주시는 코멘트를 사랑해요
> 
> *역자 노트  
이 글은 역자의 포스타입에서도 보실 수 있습니다: http://posty.pe/13ltr9  
원작자에게 코멘트 남기기: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774765


End file.
